bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses Route 440
London Buses Route 440 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Turnham Green and Wembley Stadium, it is operated by London United RATP. History Route 440 commenced operation on 27 May 2002 between Stamford Brook Garage and Park Royal Asda via Turnham Green - Acton Green - Chiswick Park - Bollo Lane - Winchester Street - Acton High Street - Uxbridge Road - Twyford Avenue - West Acton Station - Noel Road - Westfields Road - Northfields Road - Eastfields Road - Noel Road - Horn Lane - Victoria Road - link Road - Wales Farm Road - Victoria Road (for North Acton Station) - Chase Road - Standard Road - Park Royal Road. The route was introduced to replace withdrawn route H40 between Park Royal Asda and Turnham Green. The route was initially operated by London United from their Stamford Brook (V) garage using Wright Crusader bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 1 March 2003, the route was extended from Park Royal Asda to Stonebridge Park Station. On 4 September 2004, the buses towards Stonebridge Park were re-routed at North Acton via a new link road in order to stop nearer North Acton Station. On 4 April 2006, the Wright Crusader bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 26 May 2007, the route passed to NCP-Challenger (later NSL Buses) operating from their new Park Royal (PK) garage with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. On the same date, the route was withdrawn between Turnham Green and Stamford Brook Bus Garage. On 16 November 2009, the route was included in the sale of NSL Buses to Transdev London. On 9 January 2010, the route was extended from Turnham Green to Gunnersbury Power Road via Wellesley Road, replacing the lost section of route H91 between Turnham Green and Gunnersbury. On 3 March 2011, the route was included in the sale of Transdev London to London United. On 24 May 2014, the route was retained by London United. On 11 November 2017, the allocation was transferred to Park Royal (RP) garage. On 9 March 2019, the section of route between Bollo Lane and Gunnersbury was withdrawn and revised to start and finish at Turnham Green Church (Chiswick High Road, westbound), running via Chiswick Business Park, Gunnersbury Station, Chiswick High Road, Oxford Road North, Wellesley Road and Heathfield Terrace (return Sutton Lane North). On 25 May 2019, the route was retained by London United RATP using brand new Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds. On 7 December 2019, the route was extended from Stonebridge Park Station to Wembley Industrial Estate. At the same time, the route was rerouted between Acton High Street and North Acton Station via Horn Lane. Current Route Route 440 operates via these primary locations: *Turnham Green Church *Wellesley Road *Gunnersbury Station *Chiswick Business Park *South Acton Station *Acton High Street *Acton Main Line Station *North Action Station *Park Royal Asda *Central Middlesex Hospital Bus Station *Stonebridge Park Station *Wembley Stadium Station *Wembley Stadium First Way External links * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) 440, London Buses routes